The Musings Of Nick Fury's Personal Assistant
by ChatterBox1
Summary: One would not think that Nick Fury would need a PA, but with the running of a secret government agency come the filling out of a lot of secret government agency paperwork. This isn't what he signed up for when he came to SHIELD. Luckily for him, Winnie Wittle is desperate enough to take the job. Clueless, poor, and a cat as her only valuable possession in life, Fury found his PA.


_**Companion piece to The Chronicles of an Over Qualified Stark Industries Employee. It's just for funsies because why the hell not?**_

* * *

One would not think that Nick Fury would need a personal assistant let alone want one. The man was always suspicious and more paranoid then her Uncle Ricky. Yet, here she was, waiting in line with more than a dozen people who looked far more professional then her.

See, the thing was, Winnie really needed a job if she wanted to keep paying rent. Her two jobs that she worked now wasn't cutting it. So, when she had been jobs searching and heard through the grapevine that a new PA was wanted in the government, she thought she would go for it. After all she could do PA work, she had always been a helping bee in high school. As for the government stuff, well, most of that just over her head.

However, seeing the people that she was up against. Winnie thought that maybe she was a bit too out of her element. Three people had already gone in and they had all left stone face and she wasn't sure if that was good or not. She had practiced all sorts of questions with herself in a mirror and her cat Kevin for days now. She practiced her tone, her body language, even researched a couple of topics. She was anything if not prepared, but still the feeling of doubt crept in.

The door opened again and the fourth person walked out. His face just as emotionless as the last one. He worked for SHIELD, that much was obvious and Winnie bit her lip. Maybe she should just slip out while no one else was looking. It was obvious that she didn't have what they were looking for and that she wasn't going to get the job.

Just as she was about to get up the woman at the door, Maria Hill if she remembers correctly, called out her name. "Winifred Wittle," She called out and Winnie flinched slightly, she should have bailed out earlier.

With a calming breath she stood up and smiled at the woman, "That's me," She exclaimed nervously, "But I go by Winnie." She then panicked slightly at how that sounded, "Not that I expected you to know that or something. Seeing as you've been reading off a paper and I don't know you and this is the first time I've met you and all." She rambled.

She could have sworn she saw the corning of the woman's, Maria she saw on the name tag, lips tick up. "Right this way," She motioned to the seat across from the large wooden desk. Winnie nodded her head and walked into the room while trying remember all of her training that brought her here. All of the conversations she had with Kevin. She might not get the job but at least she would make a good impression on them.

Winnie sat down in the seat and looked around the office. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes, that Maria shut the door and walked around the desk. The desk itself was cluttered a little, papers thrown here and there. She was unable to read any of them and couldn't find it in herself to become interested in reading them. She doubts she would be able to understand half of any of the words the pages anyway. But she found herself starting to understand why Nick Fury was in need of a Personal Assistant.

Just then the chair turned around Winnie found herself face to face with Nick Fury. She has to say, he was much more intimidating in real life that any photos she had seen. The eye patch was right there and the black leather made it seem like he was from the Matrix.

Maria handed Mr. Fury a file and began to explain her background, "This is Winifred Wittle. She's twenty-three, lives by herself in an apartment near downtown. Both parents are deceased and she is an only child. Previous jobs include being a Barista at Starbucks and tour guide." Maria looked at her, "Did I miss anything?"

Winnie bit her lip, "I go by Winnie," She said carefully and then lifted a finger into the air, "I also have a cat named Kevin so, on a technical level I don't live by myself. Oh, and I'm a Virgo." She chuckled trying to make a bit of the tension release. "In case that was important."

Both raised an eyebrow at her. Maria backed up against the wall and placed her arms in front of her in a very military fashioned way. Fury flung the folder onto the desk and looked at her unimpressed, "What's a girl like you want with a job like this? He asked bluntly.

Breath Winnie, she told herself, remember your training. "Well, I'm glad you asked," She started but all her conversations with Kevin seemed to have vacated her mind. The only thing she could think to say was the truth, which was pathetic, "Can I speak candidly?" She asked permission.

Fury and Maria shared a look then back at her, "Of course," Fury answered, his one eye practically staring into her soul.

Winnie pushed a piece of hair back, "Well, I need the money, and working two jobs just isn't cutting it. I know that I am probably the least qualified person for this job. I mean, I'm terrible with politics, can barely understand half the stuff those people talk about. I am the worst liar that I know and I tend to ramble a lot…" She trailed off as she realized that was what she was doing now. She let out a large sigh, "Mr. Fury, I know I just did everything you shouldn't do in an interview. And you probably have already decided who got the job. But, on the off chance you haven't I am a great planner, I don't ask any questions, I have always been a follower, and I am good at keeping secrets if need be."

Fury was stroking his goatee and Maria and him shared another look. Knowing that she had already lost, Winnie began to stand up and motioned for the door, "I'll just let myself out,"

Just as she got to her feet, a voice rung out, "You're hired." She paused, stunned, and stared at Fury as if he was an alien. The older man was giving her a smug smile as some sign of approval.

"What?" She asked in disbelief, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"I said, you're hired," he titled his head to the side, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Winnie shook the disbelief from her body and shook her head, "No, Mr. Fury,"

"Just Fury,"

She nodded, "No, Fury, you don't need to repeat yourself." She was trying so hard not to let herself smile. However, she had not succeeded in keeping the tears at bay. She was crying like a little baby in front of Nick Fury.

"Are you crying?" He asked in an unbelieving tone.

She nodded her head, "Yeah," She sniffled in, "It's just, it's just been a long time since I've had an actual job." She tried stopping herself from making even more of a scene, "I'm sorry this doesn't usually happen to me." She explained while motioning to her ugly crying face.

Fury looked unsure of what to do. "Well, you first task for me," He said to her while pulling out a large bundle of files, "Is to read all of these."

Winnie sniffed as she took the files from Fury's hands, "What are these?" She asked after a moment.

"There the profiles I have on all of the Avengers. And these," He pulled out a larger stack of papers, "are all the notes and correction I have on them. I need those," He pointed to the bundle of files in her arms, "to be updated by this Friday."

"That's four days away." She noted.

Fury nodded his head, "I know, think you can do it?"

"Oh, I know I can. I was just wonder if it was okay if I got in done earlier instead."

He gave her a pleasant look, "Earlier is fine as well." He then walked over to her, placed the notes and correction on top of the files, and gestured to the door. "Now be on your way."

Winnie nodded her head, say a quick goodbye to both persons in the room, and used all her arm muscles to stabilize the papers in her arms.

* * *

She kicked open the door to her crummy apartment with a smile on her face. "Kevin!" She shouted out happily as she closed her door. Her cat Kevin, a Russian Blue, came trotting in and gracefully jumped up onto the small wooden dining table in front of her. Winnie set down all of the files and paper, turning happily to her cat, "Kevin, I did it!" She squealed, "All of our hard work paid off, I got the job!" Kevin merely meowed and Winnie gushed. "I know I didn't think I was going to get it either." She then scooped him up from his spot on the table and cradled him like a baby, "So, how about we celebrate tonight, huh? You and me, a bottle of wine for me, a bowel of milk for you. We can even watch our favorite show _The Bachelor?_"

Kevin meowed again, happily she might add, and Winnie smiled. "Great, I'm glad we can both agree then."

Her happiness was short lived, however, by the sudden loss of power. The lights in her apartment cut out and Winnie cradled Kevin closer to her. It was a scene straight out of a horror movie and everything in her gut was telling her to run. Kevin meowed again and Winnie swallowed hard, forcing herself to take a step forward.

Though she lived in a crummy apartment, random power outages were not a common occurrence. She hoped, really hoped, that just this once was a fluke. That belief was proven wrong when she saw the neighbors across from her holding a party, the lights clearly on. Time then seemed to stop once she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. It was the feeling you got when you were being watched and Winnie knew that someone was standing behind her.

As slowly, and gently, as she could Winnie set Kevin down on the ground hoping that he wouldn't get hurt. She could run for it, but then her asthma would act up and she would be gasping for air on the ground with in minutes. She couldn't fight because, well, she was not a very athletically inclined individual.

"So, umm, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but if you're here to rob my apartment then you're out of luck. I'm broke and nothing of here is of value, except, maybe my cat, but he's more sentimental value, then materialistic." She said in the cold, silent, air.

The person who was behind her walked forward and Winnie squeezed her eyes shut. She bit her lip as a cold gloved hand placed itself over her mouth. "What do you know about Nick Fury?" A deep, heavily distorted, voice asked.

"Nothing," She stuttered out, "I don't know anything about him."

"Lie." Her attacker said and she felt something sharp point against her back.

"Uhh, that feels like a knife," She said to herself as a couple of tears slipped down her cheek, "Look, I'm not lying, truthfully, I don't know anything about Nick Fury."

"You work for him."

"How do you know that?" She asked herself, the fear that had been creeping up her body slowly started melting away. "I just got the job, like, four hours ago."

"I have my sources."

Why hadn't this dude killed her yet? She obviously had no information on Fury, she was useless because of her lack of information. Now, that she was thinking about it, how did he even know about her job. The only people who could have possibly known where either Fury or Maria, and her. Meaning that…

"Wait, did Fury put you up to this?" She asked her faux attacker. Her attacker sighed and pulled the knife back. Winnie let out a small sigh of relief and quickly turned around.

Her not attacker pulled off a black ski mask to reveal a mess of dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was older in age, probably late thirties, and seemed oddly familiar to her. He pressed a button on a small device and her lights came back on. "I told him that it was too earlier." The man mumbled as he tucked the device, and his knife, away. "Sorry about all of this," He gestured around them, "Fury wanted to make sure you weren't a mole of anything."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that part," she mumbled, "But why didn't he wait a couple of days, or, I don't, my first day on the job?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, see I said the same thing, but Fury always has his reasons." The man then let out a large sigh and leant a hand forward, "Anyway, I'm Clint Barton and I'm sorry we had to meet this way."

Winnie shook his hand, "No, it's fine, I kind of figured this stuff would happen considering I'm a personal assistant to a secret government agency head." She bit her lip, "Just didn't think it would happen this fast."

Her cat meowed and Winnie widened her eyes in panic, "Kevin!" She called out and scooped up her cat, "You hid just like I taught you to," She kissed his head multiple times, "I'm so proud of you."

"Your cat has more self-preservation skills then you do." Clint pointed out and Winnie scoffed.

"I wasn't kidding when I said he was the only thing of value in this apartment." She hugged Kevin closer, "I would burn the world for this cat."

Clint was silent for a minute then shook his head, "Right, well, I'll tell Fury the good news." He then made his way over to her window and started climbing out of it, "Oh, by the way, see you on Friday." Clint then fell to the ground and she wondered how he didn't hurt himself.

Winnie, however, shrugged, and scratched Kevin's head. Well, at least she wouldn't be bored with this new job.


End file.
